This invention relates to workholders having relatively movable jaws and plural jaw pairs which are commonly actuated. In a particular application, such a workholder may be used to drill or otherwise machine plural articles clamped in side-by-side relationship. The invention more particularly relates to the use of plural workholders which are used as a pair to hold no more than two workpieces or articles parallel to each other. In a particular application, a pair of dual vises of this invention is used to clamp a pair of skis side-by-side, so that they may be worked on, and it is in this particular context that this invention will be described.
Sporting goods stores offering professional services in the field of mounting bindings on skis, repairing damaged skis, and "tuning up" skis are expected to have suitable ski-clamping means mounted on a `ski bench`, and usually do. Such a clamping means secures a pair of skis in side-by-side relationship so the skis can be worked on simultaneously. By "tuning up" skis I refer to sharpening the steel edges and "flat-filing" the bottoms of skis as explained hereinbelow. One who tunes up skis is referred to herein as a "tuner" of skis.
Steel edges are provided on skis to allow them to be edged effectively in all conditions of snow, whether packed or "powder", even when it is interspersed with ice. Such sharpening is usually done manually with a mill file, while the skis are held horizontally and on-edge, that is, with one steel edge vertically above the other, also referred to as the "edge-up" position.
The bottom or "running surface" of a ski must also be worked on to ensure that it is flat and free from nicks or gouges inflicted by contact with hard objects obscured by the snow and run over by the skier. Therefore the bottom surface is filled with synthetic resinous material such as polyethylene or other filler material, and the surface is "tuned" by shaving or filing the bottom until it is flat. This tuning of the bottom surface, referred to as "flat-filing", also dresses the bottom surfaces of the steel edges. Flat-filing is most conveniently effected by clamping the skis in a horizontal "bottom-up" or inverted position. Thereafter, the running surface is waxed.
Ski bindings are mounted on the upper surfaces of skis usually by drilling appropriate holes in the skis. Further, many skis are conventionally engraved or otherwise marked with identification of their ownership. For both these operations the skis are clamped in a horizontal "top-up" or normal position.
In whichever of the foregoing positions the skis are clamped, they must be held securely, and adequately supported to withstand the pressure exerted by a tuner working upon them.
To accomplish such clamping effectively, a ski shop typically has a large clamping device mounted on a ski table or bench. Such a device is generally as costly as it is cumbersome to use. Apart from the cost, such devices usually require the tuner to balance both skis in the clamping jaws of the device, the jaws being near each end of the skis, then use both his hands on each of the clamping means to securely clamp the skis in place. This is usually neither easy nor quick because the skis are easily displaced before they are clamped. When the skis are to be released, the tuner is usually forced to turn the locking screw of the typical device many times before the skis may be freed from the clamping means. When there are many skis to be worked upon, the time factor acquires overriding importance. It is essential that a desirable clamping means be provided with a quick-clamping mechanism which is essentially insensitive to changes in widths of the skis, and that the clamping means also be provided with a quick-release mechanism.
The essentials of an effective ski vise are more sharply focussed if it is to be priced within the reach of the burgeoning population of ski enthusiasts who routinely tune up their own skis. In addition to being inexpensive, the ideal ski vise should be portable, since many operations such as waxing skis, whether hot-waxing them or not, are often most efficiently accomplished at the slopes consonant with the skiing conditions, and it is most desirable to have a portable ski vise in which the skis to be waxed may be clamped. Waxing is an especially important requirement in cross-country skiing. Even if one did not wish to carry the vises around, it is most convenient to be able to store the vises when not in use, rather than have an entire bench devoted to mounting them even when they are not required. The dual vise of this invention is easily transported and may be adapted for use either on the hood of a car, or on a standard table.
The foregoing aspects of the requirements of a ski vise are partially referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,967 and 4,066,250 to Campbell and 4,241,906 to Cole, inter alia. Referring first to Campbell's 4,066,250 patent, he describes a vise in which the clamping pressure on the `aft` ski (further away from the clamping screw), is transmitted through the intermediate movable jaw which is common to both the `fore` and `aft` skis, thus helping balance the pressure. The quick-release mechanism relies on a bracket which gets cammed between the clamping screw and a cylindrical mounting rod. Referring to Cole, there is disclosed a dual vise, again, with an intermediate movable jaw common to both skis which are locked in position with a cam and spring mechanism to obviate using a clamping screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,433 uses a screw mechanism to clamp plural workpieces which, as in the aforementioned patents, are also piled up, but at least two of the plural intermediate movable jaws are linked, and the screw mechanism requires a threaded rod with both right and left hand threads, the rod being threadedly engaged in a hollow internally threaded tube. Moreover, there is no pressure equalization even if the articles clamped are the same size, and no quick release if the articles are of different sizes.
The prior art structures fail to disclose the functional attributes and co-action of the elements of the improved vise of my invention. Most important, the dual jaw vise of this invention is the essence of simplicity, utilizing so few structural elements that it is inexpensive, yet so efficient in its action that it may be used to quickly lock and release skis with unprecedented ease and speed.